Diaries I
by tan-mx
Summary: 7-year-old Hermione Granger loves her diary so much that without knowing it, she pours out all her emotions and feelings, thoughts and even opinions about the French Revolution into the empty-paged book. Crushes, school experiences...R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

This applies to all chapters. I AM NOT J.K ROWLING. Thx! Hope you all will enjoy my 4th fanfic!  
  
My name is Hermione Granger and I am 7 years old. Mum and Dad gave you to me just today as my birthday present. Just an introduction of myself:  
  
Name: (Need I repeat myself?)  
  
Age: 7, just like I said  
  
Gender: Femme fatale (Does my name sound like a boy's to you??)  
  
Hair colour and style: Brown and bushy and frizzy (I HATE it! It gets tangled up a minute after you comb it)  
  
Eye colour and shape: Hazel brown, WIDE  
  
Hobbies: Reading, studying, doing homework and memorising facts in encyclopedias.  
  
Well, that was a simple introduction on who I am and how I'm like. You will be my friend and I shall call you Melanie.  
  
Turn the page for diary entries.  
  
This one is pretty short because it is the introduction. I will start on the real entries soon enough. Erm... that would be the next chapter. Thx! R&R please! 


	2. Average Day

This is my second chappy. I hope you guys will like it! I got the most inspiration when I wrote this story. Enjoy!  
  
Monday, 2nd March  
  
Dear Melanie,  
  
Happy Birthday to me! I turn 7 this year and I got you as a birthday present. What could make me happier when Mrs Parker gave us extra homework for English! We're supposed to write a foot-long book review by tomorrow. Of course, I'm going to write about Totto-Chan – the Girl at the Window. It's actually a Japanese story but it was translated into English. I love it! Totto-Chan is girl who gets expelled in her first year at grade school! Imagine if I was expelled, I would have done anything to please the teacher! Buy her dinner, cut her hair (though I doubt someone like Mrs Parker would allow me to do that), bring her for a high tea session...NOTHING could be more important than learning, school and education. One must make full use of his life and learn as much as possible.  
  
Once, I read from a Chinese book from one of the teachers here at St. Angela's Elementary and I came across four Chinese characters and I asked the teacher how to read them and what they meant. Madam Kirk said that she'd stayed in Taiwan for 4 years and had learnt quite a bit of Mandarin. She told me that they read, 'Huo dao lao, xue dao lao' which basically meant, 'You should keep on learning new things, regardless of your age, even until death'. And I wrote it in my school diary (not here) under the 'Thoughts for the Day' section.  
  
So, I went to school today and met Jason Miriam, this really irritating boy who was from my old kindergarten. At first, I ignored his stupid smirk and walked past him. Then, I felt a strong tug on my frizzy hair. I turned round and glared at him, but he kept pulling my hair. I was really mad because her pulled until a few strands came off. He then grinned stupidly, waiting for me to start shouting at him.  
  
But I knew that a bit of shouting and scolding wouldn't help (since I was monitress before and I also know how to handle different situations), so I pulled his hair instead. I pulled it real hard and he just started crying right in front of me. I didn't bother, though. So I walked of in the opposite direction for Math class. A few of my friends, Miranda, Kelly and Leah were so impressed that they decided to follow suit. After ten minutes of pulling, I heard from Kelly, Jason kept screaming and bawling his head off in the locker hall, refusing to tell the teacher who started it, because he was the culprit.  
  
In Math class, Mr Alfred taught us fractions, which I had already read and studied before the whole school year started, but I listened anyway; the way he teaches is really interesting. So since I had already learnt how to do every type of Fractions question (including the freshman standard in America), I obtained an A with two stars. Mr Alfred was really impressed that I could answer all his questions.  
  
Then in English, we studied Mythology as a leisure topic. I had memorised the whole chart of the names of all the Greek Gods and Mrs Parker was really pleased that I knew all of them including the names the Romans called them, like Zeus is what the Greek call the King of the Gods, but the Romans call him Jupiter.  
  
But after school today, while I was walking home, I saw a huge, fierce black dog which had appeared through the bushes. It glared and bared its teeth at me, growling with strings of saliva hanging like icicles from its mouth. I screamed and ran home without stopping.  
  
How could they let something so dangerous like that run loose here in Oxford? Mum and Dad said they'll report it, though I don't know to whom.  
  
Well, I gotta go. See you.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I put in extra effort to really bring out Hermione's character and personality. Bookworm kind... anyway...R&R please! Thx! 


	3. Second Sighting

Hi, it's me again. Thanks a million to those who have reviewed and given good critiques.  
  
Friday, 6th March  
  
Dear Melanie,  
  
Look, there's something I HAVE to tell you. But before that, sorry for not writing in here for so many days (I was busy studying for my Science test the month after next). The black dog I saw hiding in the bushes on Monday seems to be following me but doesn't seem to hurt me. See, I was walking home yesterday and I heard the rustling of the leaves of the bushes and crunching of the gravel on the roadside. So, I turned round and I saw it, that same old creature, baring its sharp, pointed teeth at me. But I wasn't so scared this time, but more like unsure of whether it was safe going near it. I didn't tell Mum and Dad about it though; they're going through the tough part of their 16-year relationship.  
  
I got the grades back for my English book review. I received and A! I expected it, of course, but I'm not trying to sound arrogant. We also had a French pop quiz. We were supposed to translate a whole paragraph of a story (excerpts from the French version of Romeo of Juliet) and I thought it was exceptionally easy, since I was prepared for it (I study my notes every night before I sleep). My favourite part of the English version is the one where Juliet said, "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." which I found was romantic, yet meaningful. I agreed with my English teacher that Mr. William Shakespeare is an excellent writer. I plan to borrow 'A Midsummer's Night Dream', 'The Merchant of Venice', 'Macbeth' and 'Julius Caesar' from the school library and finish a book review on each of them.  
  
Today, at my dear St. Angela's Elementary, we watched a play that was put up by class 1R. It was on Anna and the King. They had to choose someone who was really tall and blonde to play Anna and another dark-haired boy to play Louis, her son. They, of course, had a little difficulty finding Asians to play the King Mongkut (I think it's spelt this way) and his children. So they chose those with black hair. But, they also had one of the few Chinese girls, Lin Xiao Xiao (which apparently means 'very tiny' in Mandarin) in their class to play Princess Saovabha, the oldest princess. I liked it very much, and all of them acted very well, considering almost half the class is in drama, and their teacher, Mrs Blackson was applauding like mad.  
  
Well, I'll write here as soon as possible. Good day to you, dear Melanie.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione 


	4. Grubby Little Pubs

I really have to keep thanking people for reviewing and supporting me. Thanks a million to you! To Slicker92: Well, I don't know about whether English people go through materials faster than in the U.S., because I live well away from these two places – in Southeast Asia! So, I'm reading up on education systems of Britain. Thanks for asking!  
  
Saturday, 7th March  
  
Dear Melanie,  
  
Ohhh... today is Saturday and only the BEGINNING of a whole new, yet boring weekend. I'm really looking forward to school days, when I can see people like Kelly, Leah, Miranda, Sally, Salina (pretty weird spelling, but it's pronounced as 'Selena') and Joey.  
  
Mum and Dad took me out shopping today, and around Madam Jones's shop, I saw a grubby little door of what must be a stinky, tiny pub which I never saw before, despite being there so many times. I stood staring at it for a moment and jerked out of my daydreaming and realised that Mum and Dad had already left the shop and were outside. I dashed out to join them.  
  
They also bought me a new blouse and skirt! The blouse is simply adorable – light blue sleeveless one, and the skirt is the kind that is made out of jeans material. Yeah, a jean skirt. It was nicely faded and short, about 15cm above my knee (I'm learning to measure and estimate lengths using centimetres instead of inches). I actually wasn't for the idea and I kept complaining that it was too revealing and short, but come to think of it, I sort of like it now.  
  
St. Angela's is holding a concert on next Saturday night, and it is going to feature horror plays like 'The Woman in Black' and stuff like that. Mum and Dad are going to watch it too! They are normally not very supportive of this kind of things, but they decided to go since I am performing. I am going to play Portia from 'The Merchant of Venice'. One thing I realised is that almost all out school plays are mostly Shakespeare plays. I can now see how much my school looks up to him!  
  
I'll write here as soon as possible, Mum's coming up.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
How is THAT? I am still trying to write out what Hermione would do when she comes across these kind of scenarios, and I tried really hard. Please make my effort worthwhile. R&R please! 


	5. Portia's Fiancé

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated for a long time so…… to make it up to you…  
  
Monday, 9th March  
  
Dear Melanie,  
  
Guess what, Mel. I found out who is playing Bassanio, Portia's fiancé!! He is a guy from another class (but same level) and someone I've never met before. When I first saw him, I thought, "Hey, that's one cute guy in my school!"  
  
Come to think about now, I think that he's really, really cute. He eyes are so bright and he looks pretty handsome with his nice (and VERY nice at that), a little spiky hairstyle. I can't believe I'm saying this, Melanie, but I think I have a crush on him! His name is Andrew Thomas and he has got such a nice and fine character. He asked me what my name was and I told him. At the same time, I felt my heart flip over and there was this tingling sensation creeping over my cheeks. I was blushing! When I talked to him and got to know him better, I realised that he and I have so much in common. Like me, he is the only kid. Also, he loves reading encyclopedias for fun and leisure. He is quite clever (of course not as good as me) and also great at sports (he is better at that than me, though). He is in one of the top classes like me and he is really sweet. Once during rehearsals, I dropped my good luck charm, the little silver sword that hangs around my neck nowadays, in the gutter and he offered to pick it up for me. He did, and even though he got his hands all dirty and muddy, he didn't mind. He said, "It's nothing," and smiled.  
  
I can't wait for the real play to be staged. We are supposed to 'kiss', but in a way that it will seem like we're doing the real thing, but in reality, we aren't touching each other at all!  
  
I met him today after school and since it was raining heavily and we had to wait for the rain to stop because we didn't bring our umbrellas, he approached me and asked me about my life and stuff like that. We chatted for a very long time. He offered to send me home, (how nice!) but I declined the offer since mum would ask me why a boy was sending me home at such a young age. But truly, Melanie, I have never, ever met such a courteous yet good-looking guy before.  
  
Oh shoot, I'm late for my social etiquette lesson. See you soon, Melanie.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
R&R please! Thank you! I tried to make everything natural and stuff. I really love this story because I know what experiences they go through around this age. 


	6. What If He Sees Me?

Writer's Note: Hi you guys! I really must thank people who reviewed my stories. I am truly glad you like it.  
  
Chapter 6: What If He Sees Me?  
  
Wednesday, 11th March  
  
Dear Melanie,  
  
I am so excited about meeting Andrew today during the rehearsal. Whenever I reach school, I look around desperately trying to look for him. I find now that he is quite popular, I mean, come on, his friends are ALWAYS around him and he's never alone. Sometimes, I can even see him on the school grounds playng 'catch' with like practically a hundred of his little friends.  
  
But my friends who are in the same class as him say they don't like him, but I can tell they do, because whenever he walks past them, they all go giggly and stuff.  
  
But who can blame them? They're not the only ones who are smitten! I am, too.  
  
Anyway, enough about Andrew already.  
  
I haven't told you about my social etiquette lesson, have I? Well, let me tell you about it:  
  
Every Monday, I have to go to the Svetlana Kabaeva Indoor Gymnastics Hall where some woman named Catalina Musigahn (don't ask me how to pronounce it; I don't know either) holds a social etiquette lesson for little girls learn how to behave like adults and lady-like. Of course, I get praised a lot of times for things like sitting with my back straight and cutting steak with my knife the correct way...  
  
I really like it and I never want to quit. That is unless they kick me out, of course (which they never will).  
  
But imagine if I met Andrew there! I mean, of course he woukdn't be going there for a social etiquette lesson, butjust passing by and happens to meet me? And if he asks me where I'll be going? I mean, that will be so emabarrassing! Not that I do't like this course, but if anyone in schol found out I'm attending a kind of cousre like this, my reputation in school will completely sink down rock-bottom.  
  
And THAT will stink.  
  
Especially if Andrew found out.  
  
But I could say I was going fot gymnastics lesson!  
  
Wait.. that wouldn't work, because no one in this school does gymnastics (they did a survey a few weeks back).  
  
Well, I'll think up a reason soon.  
  
See you, Mel.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
I hoped you liked it. I know it's short, but I guess good things come in small packages. I hope so, too. R&R please! Thx! 


End file.
